That Was Awkward
by Sockitysocks
Summary: A continuation (of sorts) to Home is Miles Away. Just a little one shot about the awkwardness of Miles being involved with someone who everyone else thinks is a man. Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said with the ending of my exams I was going to get a load of fics done, but my lovely laptop decided that it was going to die on me, and it's tricky writing them up on my phone.  
**

**Anyhoo, here's just a quick one that I've managed to get my phone to behave for. Unfortunatley my beta is on holiday and still doing exams so this is - so far - un beta'd but as soon as I have my laptop back I shall get it emailed to her ;) And I promise that I have been working on all the suggestions that you all sent me, and they will all be uploaded soon :)**

**This is just a little one shot, Jiles with a smidgen of Kitmas, and this is set after Home Is Miles Away (please read that one if you haven't already) and after Kitty has found aout about Jo. (That's finished and on my laptop, but i can't get to it just yet)**

**Anyway... enough delaying... Voila!**

Light was just starting to creep across the fields as the last of the patients settled into their beds and the operating theatres were tidied away after a busy night.

The nurses who had been working tirelessly through the night were beginning to leave the wards and head to their tents, and the few who had managed to sleep through the commotion were taking their places on the wards, listening to the last minute orders from the doctors before they too left the wards.

Tom sidled up to Kitty, wrapping his arm around her waist. "It's been a long night," he stated as she leant her head back on his shoulder. "Do you want to get some breakfast?"

Kitty smiled at his touch and nodded. Together they began to walk towards the mess tent. "Food sounds like a good idea," Kitty gave a tired smile. "I'm exhausted, I keep thinking I'll get used to those nights, but I never do."

Tom grimaced in understanding. "I know what you mean." He pulled the flap aside and with a wink ushered her into the large tent first. "Ladies first."

Kitty rolled her eyes fondly. "Why thank you," she gushed for all the world as if she were back in a posh hotel in London. "You're such a gentleman," she continued with a smile.

They spotted Miles sat on his own at one of the tables and made their way over to join him. "Morning," Tom greeted as he flung himself down on the bench.

Miles raised his hand slightly in acknowledgement of them, then with what seemed to be a great deal of effort he swung his head around to face them.

"You look energetic," Kitty grinned.

Miles leant his head on his hands. "I'm fairly sure I got all the worst patients."

"I'm sure they weren't that bad," Tom leant over, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Miles fixed him with a steely glare. "One of them bit me. He actually bit me."

Tom stifled a laugh, "That… that isn't funny," he said sucking his lips in.

"Hey Tommy!"

Tom turned to see Jo walking towards them, a huge grin spreading across her face while she concentrated on balancing three plates on each arm which she slid across to the few men sat at the tables. He grinned, "you alright?"

"Perfect my friend," she grinned as she joined them, sliding the last plate of bacon towards Miles who smiled broadly, sitting up with a little more energy.

"Thank you Jo," he grinned adding a tune to his voice.

"You're welcome Miles," Jo mimicked his tone as she slid along the bench to sit next to him, overshooting slightly so that she crashed into him. "Whoops, sorry," she grinned as he slipped his arm over her shoulder to push her upright. She glanced up at Tom and Kitty who were both sat with raised eyebrows, "oh sorry, did you want some?"

"If you mean breakfast, yes," Kitty laughed lightly rolling her eyes at Miles' arm which he quickly removed from Jo's shoulders with a sheepish grin.

"I'll grab you two some," Jo patted the table as she stood up sidling away as more men filed into the tent, helped by a few more nurses. Matron herself was helping a young officer into a seat.

Finally, after having fed everyone, Jo finally collapsed back next to Miles shoving two plates of bacon in front of Kitty and Tom.

"Welcome back," Tom grinned taking the plate from her. "Good to see they're keeping you busy."

"You could say that," she smirked.

Kitty smiled, "they seem to be working you harder than us nurses," she laughed. "You know the rest of the nurses think it was very brave of you to refuse your ticket home," she laughed again winking at her.

"I've been told," Jo grinned wiggling her eyebrows.

"Captain, one of your patients seems to be having a problem," a nurse interrupted them, walking quickly over to the table, breathing heavily as she did.

Both Tom and Miles looked up from their plates. "Which one?" They asked in unison.

"Captain Hesketh-Thorn, one of yours, Private Walker."

Miles groaned slightly. "Right, that's me off, Bitey's awoken," he swung his legs over the bench standing up with forced enthusiasm. "I'll see you later," he grinned bending down pressing a kiss to Jo's lips.

She kissed him back, her hand cupping his neck. The whole tent stopped, their eyes flicking to the scene before them. Miles and Jo suddenly both froze as they realised what they were doing.

Jo dropped her hand from his neck and he straightened himself up. Every eye in the tent was on them.

Miles dusted his uniform down, acting as casually as ever as he turned to Kitty holding his arms out. Her face was still of mildly shocked amusement as he places his hands either side of her face and pressed his lips briefly to hers.

Beside him Tom tensed slightly and Miles pulled back from Kitty, a slightly apologetic grin on his face. He turned to his friend with a forced grin. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you Tommo."

Tom froze as Miles walked round Kitty, approaching him. "No, don't call me that." His voice sounded strained as he leant away from Miles. "And don't you dare-"

Tom was cut off as Miles placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Sorry," Miles mouthed to him, a slight apologetic grin on his face as he awkwardly bent down and pressed his mouth against Tom's.

The men broke away awkwardly, both their faces flushed. Miles turned away quickly, coming face to face with Matron.

"Don't even think about it." She glared at him.

"No, right, fair enough," Miles grinned before turning away, pushing past Sister Quayle as he ran from the tent.

"Walk, Captain!" Matron called after him and his pace slowed ever so slightly.

"What was all that about?" Matron turned to the table where Jo, Tom and Kitty were sat staring intently at the wood and avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Jo opened her mouth, and then shut it again. Then she finally looked to Matron. "It's a French thing. He's trying to..." She trailed off looking at Tom for help.

"He said he was trying to bring some culture to the hospital," Tom finished slowly, rolling the words around his mouth as he said them. He glanced briefly at Matron. "I'll tell him to stop," he added quickly looking back to the table.

"Please do." Her voice was toneless as she turned away, focusing her attention on the patient.

Tom turned to Jo, his face forming an embarrassed grimace. "Never, ever, do that again."

Jo grinned sheepishly. "Miles was the one that-"

"Don't," Tom held up his hand. "Don't even say it."

Jo grinned again. "Sorry, I'll tell him not to... To not."

Tom swallowed awkwardly. "I'm going to go... clean my mouth with some dirt." He visibly shuddered as he stood up. "I'll see you later." He leant towards Kitty before closing his eyes with a sigh and walking away.

Kitty laughed turning back to Jo as she watched Tom walking away. "Well that was... Something... Unexpected." She laughed again brushing a few loose strands of hair away from her face.

Jo opened her mouth, and then shut it again.

"I think I'll go find Tom," Kitty smiled at her as she stood up herself. "I'm worried he wasn't joking," She let out a light laugh, laying a hand on Jo's shoulder before leaving her sat awkwardly at the table.

A few people had gone back to their own business but most people were still starting at her. She drummed her fingers on the wood, glancing round at the sea of schoked faces.

This was awkward.

**...**

**Just a quickie for you m'lovelies :)  
as always let me know what you thought, and if you have any suggestions, or requests for anything to write let me know. **

**and a big thank you to everyone who's sent me requests so far! Your ideas are AMAZING! I've had so much fun writing them! :D**

**Tally Ho my friends! See you soon ! (Hopefully from a laptop...)**


	2. Tom

**By request, this scene but from Tom's point of view. Written at 3am on my phone, who knows what this will be like ;)  
**

**Anyhoo... enjoy! **

"Captain, one of your patients seems to be having a problem," I looked up to see a nurse hurrying towards us. "Which one?" Miles and I both asked.

"Captain Hesketh-Thorn, one of yours, Private Walker."

I grinned as Miles groaned. "Right, that's me off," he swung his legs over the bench standing up with his usual forced enthusiasm. "I'll see you later," he grinned bending down pressing a kiss to Jo's lips.

I started, they did realise that everyone was watching them, didn't they?

Jo suddenly dropped her hand from Miles' neck and he straightened himself up. I guessed they just realised then.

I could see Miles' eyes scanning over the sea of faces that had turned to watch him. I had to admit I was a little intrigued as to how he would charm his was out of this one.

I watched mules dust his uniform down as if nothing had happened, and for a brief moment I thought he was going to act as if nothing had. Then he took a step towards Kitty, and he bent down to kiss her, exactly as he had kissed Jo. Although I understood what he was doing, I couldn't help but tense slightly. Miles pulled away from Kitty after no more than a second, and I felt a sliver of relief wash over me, but then the idiot was facing me.

I knew my eyes must have widened as he walked closer.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you Tommo," Miles grinned a forced grin.

"No, don't call me that!" I protested. "And don't you dare-"

My voice caught in my throat as he planted his hands firmly on my shoulders. He was actually going to do this.

"Sorry," Miles mouthed to me as he leant forward.

Sorry didn't even cover this. That bastard was going to pay!

I felt his mouth clamp against mine, and I could taste his breakfast on his breath. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally pulled back. I knew my face must have been as red as his, but I dropped my eyes as he turned around quickly, avoiding eye contact himself.

Kitty squeezed my hand slightly, her lips pressed together in an effort not to laugh. I heard Matron shouting something to Miles as he ran out the tent.

Everything was silent for a moment before Matron turned to us.

"What was all that about?" She asked, her voice flat and serious.

I just stared at the table. Miles was definitely going to pay for this.

"It's a French thing. He's trying to..." Jo began, trailing off and I became aware she was looking at me.

"He said he was trying to bring some culture to the hospital," I finished slowly, rolling the words around my mouth as I tried them. I glanced briefly at Matron, taking in her unamused stance. "I'll tell him to stop," I added hurriedly turning my attention back to the grain of the table.

"Please do." Her voice was toneless as she thankfully turned away, directing her disapproving scowl at someone else.

I finally lifted my head to Jo, trying to glare though I knew my cheeks were still red. "Never, ever, do that again."

Jo grinned sheepishly. "Miles was the one that-"

"Don't," I held up my hand to stop her. "Don't even say it."

Jo grinned again. "Sorry, I'll tell him not to... To not."

I swallowed awkwardly. "I'm going to go..." Drink bleach? Sterilise my tongue? I wasn't even aware of how I finished that sentence. I shuddered. "I'll see you later." I tried to remind my face how to smile as I turned to Kitty. I leant towards her but the image of Miles' face pressed into hers flashed across my eyes. I squeezed them shut and with a sigh I walked away, feeling their eyes on my back.

I just wished you could surgically remove memories.

**As always I love to hear from you all and requests are always welcome! My plot bunnies need feeding ;)**


End file.
